cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Chance
|place = Chicago, Illinois, USA |result = *Pyrrhic Soviet tactical victory **Soviet strategic/political failure *Destruction of Chicago |side1 = Allied Forces *United States *Canada |side2 = World Socialist Alliance *Soviet Union |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Amplifier before it becomes fully online and liberate Chicago |goal2 = Defend the Psychic Amplifier from Allied assault |commanders1 = * *Lt. Eva Lee *General Ben Carville |commanders2 = *General Vladimir |forces1 = *Several Rocketeers *6+ Destroyers *4+ Amphibious Transports *Several Grizzly Tanks *Several IFVs *Many GIs |forces2 = *Several Rhino tanks *Several Flak Tracks *Many Tesla Troopers *Many Conscripts |casual1 = *All of Chicago *Total military losses |casual2 = Total}} Operation: Last Chance is the fourth mission in the Allied campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background After all crucial military and civilian personnel were evacuated from Washington, D.C. to Canada (including General Carville and President Michael Dugan), critical intel came in - General Vladimir just hit the city of Chicago, Illinois hard. In order to retake the city, an amphibious assault over Lake Michigan was suggested, using forces from Canada. It was odd though that the Soviets would strike at Chicago and the American High Command wanted to find out why. The real reason for the immense Soviet presence was the Psychic Amplifier, a massive structure devised by Yuri to act as a beacon on a country-wide scale. Destroying this structure became a top priority when this was discovered by the American forces. They were not going to lose their homeland to Yuri and Romanov's psionic weapons, no matter what happened. Key Units/Buildings *Destroyer *Allied Amphibious Transport *Harrier Mission events Entering the harbor The mission begins with Lt. Eva giving the Allied Commander a short introductory of the Destroyers which are accompanied by Amphibious Transports. Four Rocketeers (In Easy Mode, there are six Rocketeers instead) took out the two Grand Cannons guarding the harbour entrance to Chicago, granting the amphibious assault teams safe passage to force a shore landing. In Hard Mode the Rocketeers are unavailable, forcing the fleet to pass through a nearby narrow canal with a Sentry Gun guarding it. Force landing The destroyers take out a Soviet naval shipyard and the Typhoon submarines guarding the harbor, then bombards the Soviet shore defenses. More Allied reinforcements have arrived as the first wave secures a beachhead at Grant Park and start constructing their base of operations. Soviet troops have made repeated attacks on the Allied positions but each attack has been repelled. The Amplifier is then activated to begin the countdown, after which the entire North American continent would fall under Soviet mind control. Destroying the Psychic Amplifier Destruction of the Psychic Amplifier was top priority, so the Allies decided to ignore the main Soviet base in Chicago and concentrate their efforts on locating the Amplifier. Rocketeers scouted the Soviet-controlled city and found a Tech Airport for the Allies to capture and also took out the Tesla reactors on the other side of the river. They finally located the Amplifier on a small man-made island, and the Allied commander sends in two squadrons of Harriers to destroy it. When the Amplifier was destroyed, General Vladmir contacted the American Commander and swore revenge on the victorious Americans. The General then activated a Soviet nuclear warhead that had been hidden underneath the Amplifier's launch site, telling the Commander to behold the might of the Soviet Union. The nuclear warhead detonated within Chicago, completely destroying the city. Aftermath The nuclear destruction of Chicago had wiped out all of the military and civilian personnel stationed in the city, Allied and Soviet alike. Fortunately the Allied Commander escaped the blast, and President Michael Dugan pleaded to the European Allies for help. Horrified at the loss of Chicago, the Europeans began to consider a declaration of war against the Soviets. Ironically, in destroying the city, the Soviets only succeeded in provoking more nations to assist the Americans in their cause, which would prove instrumental in determining the course of the war. Mission Events *At the beginning of the mission, Lt. Eva will give you a short introduction of the Allied Destroyer. *After you deploy your base, Lt. Eva will give you an overview of the Psychic Amplifier, and give you the go-ahead to destroy it. This also starts the Amplifier's countdown to activation. *If you approach the western edge of the battle map, three civilian police cruisers will assault a team of Tesla Troopers. These cruisers are incredibly weak however, and it will be difficult to defend them. *It is possible to win by sending all of your forces directly to the Amplifier by naval assault. Use the destroyers to get past the submarines and deploy your troops on the makeshift island. Valuable assets * Sears Tower in the upper left corner of the map: Garrison for a map reveal. * Tech airfield in the right part of the map: Accessible via a ruined bridge. * Tech hospital in the right part of the map: Accessible via a ruined bridge. Trivia *A hidden bug exists in this mission: when an unknown Soviet structure that is only visible on the mini-map in the northeast corner is destroyed, the Nuclear Silo that is otherwise normally built when the Psychic Amplifier is destroyed is not built (the ultimate outcome is the same, however). *This is one of several Red Alert 2 Missions that are redone in Mental Omega 3.0, and one of three Allied Missions that do not reverse the player's role (the others are Eagle Dawn and Mirage - several others, such as Lone Guardian or Deep Sea, have you playing as the Soviets). Of these three, this remake (titled Beautiful Mind) has the map and objectives only somewhat altered, while the other two have redesigned maps. Additionally, in the remake, the map reveal bonus provided by garrisoning the Sears Tower is taken away if the tower is evacuated. *While some players may try to fill the available area surrounding the Amplifier to prevent the deployment of the Nuclear Silo, it is actually impossible to stop due to the counter-measures scripted for the mission. The silo that deploys following the Amplifier's destruction is 1/4 smaller than the normal silo; making it impossible to crowd the platform to prevent the missile launch. *This is the only mission in the game in which it is impossible to "win" due to the aftermath that follows completing the objectives. The destruction of Chicago and all units (both Allied and Soviet) present render the entire mission a lose/lose scenario (regardless of which side it is viewed from). *If the player garrisons a McBurger Kong north of the destroyed bridge, monkeys will appear. Source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5mMeIAkivE *The Soviets' utilization of the French-sourced Grand Cannon turrets was an indirect reference to the notorious sinking of the Greenpeace's 'Rainbow Warrior' ship by two agents working for France in 1985, its location of the sinking was close to New Zealand. Coincidentally, both NZ and the U.S. (the country where the said mission is located) were former colonies of the UK, and also London had experienced spats with Paris since the Norman Conquest. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Allied_Mission_04|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_4_-_Sidebar_Video_2|Eva inform Commander about Psychic Amplifier File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_4_-_Sidebar_Video_3|Vladmir contacted the Commander File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_4_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Chicago nuclear destruction Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions